Teserract Dreams
by avengersmaniac15
Summary: Clint Barton is recovering from Loki's mind control with the help of his team. However the Teserract has caused Clint to gain the power to feel cosmic energies including those of Infinity stones. Watch as Clint feels and dreams about the stones that can make or break the world. Also Captain America is perusing him. BAMF Clint, Eventual Ronin Clint, Protective Avengers.


**This is a new fic. This is a Steve/Clint slow burn fic. Obviously this is a canon divergence from AOU, no Laura Barton. This fic also contains multiple gay ships. Starts post Avengers (2012). Also features Clint's friendships with Nat, Tony, bruce, Scott, Thor, Matt and Skye. Steve's friendships with Sam and Bucky are also highlighted, while there is Daddy Hawk for Wanda and Pietro. Characters from Agents of Shield and Marvel Netflix appear. Also past Clint/Coulson, Clint/Bobbi and Clint/Rumlow. Also Clint is younger than in canon, like 30. Protective Avengers, Possessive Steve, BAMF Clint, BAMF Skye, BAMF Avengers. Core 6 Avengers friendships. Shield Bashing. Coulson Bashing. Ronin Clint, Clint can cook. Polygot Clint, Smart Clint.**

 **Ships : Clint/Steve, Bruce/Tony, Natasha/Sharon Wanda/Skye, Bobbi/Jemma, Thor/Loki, Sam/Rhodey, Bucky/T'Challa. Past Clint/Coulson, Clint/Bobbi, Clint/Rumlow.**

Clint Barton didn't have an easy life. All through his life he had been abused, first by his father, then the circus and his brother. Ever since the Battle of New York, he has been having a hard time. Shield, no longer trusted him. Not that he could blame them. He did kill so many people on the Hellicarrier.

Clint felt violated by what Loki had done to him. Sometimes he could still recall the feel of Loki in his mind.

Currently, he was sitting in the common room of the Stark Tower, watching a basketball game. He couldn't sleep. Ever since the battle, he had been having vivid dreams. He had also been able to sense and feel the energies from Tesseract and Loki's sceptre. Tony had rebuilt the place and renamed it, Avengers Tower. He had generously offered the Avengers rooms, and Clint had quickly taken up the billionaire on his offer. Clint could not stand the glares of the Agents on the base. He had half a mind to go to his Brooklyn apartment building, but thought against it. Contrary to what Shield thought, Clint had still kept contacts from his days as a mercenary. He had invested in companies and bought shares in some of them including Stark Industries, and had built a small fortune. His lawyer, matt Murdock managed it for him.

Clint felt that he had real friends in this team. He was slowly starting to trust them. He saw how Tony hid behind a mask of arrogance, so as to protect himself. He saw how haunted Bruce was due to the destruction Hulk unintentionally caused and he also saw the pain in Steve's eyes. Steve, Captain America, was someone he had admired since childhood. And his dead lover, Coulson's obsession has somewhat rubbed on him. God, he missed Phil. He felt tears well up in his eyes at the thought of Phil and the part he played in his death.

He suddenly missed someone he knew when he was in the orphanage. Skye, oh what a little angle she was. Now that he was no longer on active duty, he wanted to find her.

Bruce was in the kitchen preparing some snack. He had decided to stay in New York after the invasion. He could hear the faint noise of the TV. He knew it had to be Clint. Bruce was worried about the Hawk. He had seen how distrustful Shield had become of Clint. He also knew that Clint had been avoiding going to Psych evaluations.

Bruce personally didn't blame him. Who would want Shield prodding in their head? Bruce didn't know how, but he felt an inexplicable need to protect the younger man. And he knew he wasn't the only one. Bruce had seen Tony hovering close to Clint whenever the Avengers were called to Shield base. He had seen the disdainful looks on the faces of Agents when they saw Clint. Bruce always felt a bubble of anger and could feel the Hulk growling at the back of his mind. He had seen how Natasha and Steve walked close to Clint as to Shield him from all the hate and resentment.

Bruce knew that in a short period of time, Avengers had become a tight knit group. The previously antagonistic relationship between Steve and tony had mellowed down to a comfortable friendship, with an occasional argument. Natasha had begun to trust others, aside from Clint. Clint had built a rapport with every team member with his rugged charm and snarky attitude. He was an excellent mechanic and cook, and on weekends, he cooked a gourmet meal for Avengers. And Bruce had people who accepted him for him.

He made himself a cup of tea and a hot chocolate for Clint, as he decided to join the archer.

Clint felt someone hold something close to him. He turned and saw Bruce holding a mug of hot chocolate. Clint gave a grateful smile and took the mug from him. Bruce sat down beside him.

"Can't sleep?" Bruce asked.

"Tried to, but woke up only after 3 hours." Clint said. He took a sip of the hot chocolate, moaned in appreciation. Bruce really could make it as he liked it.

Bruce saw Clint's reaction and smiled. He had seen that it took small things to make Clint happy. Bruce suspected the reason also. It was because Clint was abused. He had seen Clint flinch when people he didn't trust touched him.

"Hey Bruce, can I ask you for a favour?"Clint said.

Bruce nodded.

"Can I meditate with you?" said Clint. He felt meditation might help him with these weird dreams.

"Sure" Bruce said. He knew Clint had not told the Avengers what he was dreaming about, but Bruce was confident that Clint would do so soon. He knew the archer was smart. He had seen Clint hack into Shield even faster than Tony. He was also a very good mechanic and knew over 15 languages. Bruce theorized that Clint had superior intellect; just that he didn't have much formal education. And Bruce doubted Shield knew this. He mentally snickered. It's so like Shield not to realize the full extent of the abilities their asset had. He would help Clint in any way he can.


End file.
